


Nuevos vecinos

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amigo Invisible FrUK 2011, Community: fruk_me_bastard, Dysfunctional Family, Español | Spanish, Family, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva familia se traslada al bloque de pisos de Francis y Arthur. A partir de ahí, al francés se le antoja adoptar un niño, recibiendo la inmediata oposición de su pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevos vecinos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomrape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=randomrape).



> Esto es un Universo Alternativo donde Francis y Arthur son pareja de hecho. Este fue mi fic del Amigo Invisible de FrUK_me_bastard, para randomrape en LJ, y... En fin, no tengo mucho que decir realmente, aparte de ¿mis disculpas? por haber tardado tanto en subirlo aquí, pero andaba dándole una última manita de pintura, como quien dice.
> 
> Una cosita, eso sí, agradecería que leyerais las notas del final, tal vez a alguna pueda interesarle.
> 
> \--  
> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Ese día amaneció como una mañana normal en casa de Arthur y Francis. El primero se hallaba aún en la cama, en espera de que su adorado novio le trajera el desayuno a ella, como acostumbraba a hacer los domingos. Era algo por lo que, en sus primeras semanas de relación, siempre se cortaba y le recriminaba a aquel francés que no era necesario que hiciera eso. Pero tras cuatro años, tres meses y quince días de vivir juntos en su adorable piso londinense (y créanlo que llevaba bien la cuenta desde ese 8 de abril), ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Tal era su costumbre que hasta se le hacía extraño cuando no lo tenía allí, comentándole la nueva receta a probar del día (porque el muy bastardo de Francis solía experimentar con él, aunque poco podía recriminarle después ya que todo acababa estando delicioso), e informándole de lo feliz que se encontraba en esa mañana.

Y es que sí, no importaba si hacía sol o estaba gris, siempre acababa diciéndole que era feliz. Él en más de una ocasión se preguntó la razón, hasta el día en que decidió hacerle la pregunta a su novio, y este solo le respondió con un simple 'tú'. Bueno, y quien dice "solo", dice acompañado de varias _cursilerías francesas_ , como gustaba de llamar a las muestras de amor que recibía de parte del otro. Incluso si le decía que mentía cuando se quejaba por ellas ―y el inglés se reconocía que a veces podía ser así―, a Arthur se le hacían terriblemente empalagosas algunas. Tal vez _solo_ algunas.

Pero, volviendo al tema, ese domingo ya rozaba lo extraño. O sería que comenzaba a tener hambre.

Esperó y esperó, pero el momento en el que Francis entrara por la puerta del cuarto con la bandeja en las manos no llegaba. Impaciente por la tardanza, se quitó las sábanas de encima, se incorporó, tocó el suelo con los pies, tanteando por este en busca de sus babuchas grises con rayas verdes típicas de abuelo, y al dar con ellas, decidió levantarse para comprobar a qué se debía su falta de alimento. Tras salir del cuarto, ni necesitó llegar a la cocina para encontrarlo, ya que vio a este pegado en la puerta de entrada, mirando por la mirilla.

―¿Qué miras? ―preguntó, acercándose a Francis. Este dio un respingo al escuchar la voz y se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando más que de costumbre en el desayuno.

―Hay vecinos nuevos ―respondió, separándose de la puerta y apresurándose hacia la cocina―. Con dos niños adorables, tienes que verlos.

―Cada día te pareces más al cotilla de tu amigo ―lo acusó y, dado que ya se había levantado, optó por seguirlo y mirar cómo cocinaba. Y casi sin darse cuenta, más que su cocina, lo miraba a él.

En esos días de verano como debido al calor Francis prefería dormir desnudo, al levantarse se duchaba y se vestía para salir. Ropa que Arthur solía considerar muy cursi pero que vista en el francés lo ponía demasiado caliente y su mente repetía la frase "me lo follaría ahora mismo pero". El pero de esta ocasión no era otro que su propio desayuno. ¿Y acaso era suficiente razón? No, por supuesto que no. Pero, también, sabía que no le gustaba que lo molestaran mientras cocinaba aunque fuera para proponerle sexo. Es más, sobre todo si era por sexo pues luego no se podía resistir y la comida acababa quemada. "¡Mi deliciosa comida echada a perder!" ―como solía exclamar―. No, no, pasaba de aguantar un drama francés.

―¡Ni hablar! Yo no soy tan cotilla como Antonio. Es decir, yo no soy cotilla, sólo tenía curiosidad por esos camiones de mudanza que hay afuera ―explicó Francis sin perder un momento la atención en lo que preparaba.

Arthur se encogió de hombros y, viendo tonto preguntar qué era pues el hombre no solía tardar mucho (y daba por hecho que le gustaría), salió de la cocina. Antes de conducir su rumbo lo escuchó mandarlo a que se duchara o se lavara la cara al menos, lo que le hizo cambiar su pensamiento inicial de ir al comedor para dirigirse al baño. Tampoco tardó demasiado; aunque terminara por ducharse no estuvo en él más de un cuarto de hora. Tras vestirse con lo más simple y rutinario que vio en el armario fue a la mesa, donde ya estaba todo perfectamente colocado para sentarse a comer.

El desayuno pasaba de forma tranquila. Los domingos eran el día de la semana en el que Arthur se demoraba cuanto quería en comer pues le gustaba dejar listos todos sus asuntos los sábados para tener el día siguiente libre. Día en el que, por supuesto, Francis se encargaba de buscar plan para los dos, ya fuera simplemente salir a pasear al parque, llevarlo al teatro o al cine, u organizar toda una velada para ambos con todo lujo de detalles.

Y el inglés ya esperaba que le comentara algo de esto durante la comida, pero cuando el otro abrió la boca, no fue exactamente para lo que quería.

―¿No sería bonito adoptar? ―preguntó.

Escupió lo que tenía en la boca, literalmente hablando, logrando que su pareja lo mirara confuso, e incluso parecía preocupado. ¿No le habría gustado la comida esta vez? Se la estaba comiendo bien hasta ese momento.

―¿Adoptar? No bromees con esas cosas cuando estemos comiendo, joder ―le reprochó, pero la expresión de Francis no cambió demasiado.

―No bromeo, hablo en serio. ¿No sería bonito que tuviéramos un hi…?

―Tú y yo no podemos tener hijos.

―Por eso he dicho de adoptarlo, ¡ya sé que no podemos! ―lo miró de cierta forma entristecida que Arthur no llegó a ver, pues mantenía su vista fija en el plato.

―Ni hablar. Si quieres, cómprate una tortuga, que hasta tú podrías cuidarla.

―¡No compares a una tortuga con un hijo, Arthur!

―No lo hago; uno es mucho más fácil de mantener que el otro ―repuso tranquilamente, mientras terminaba de comer su plato―. Y deja el tema de una vez ―se levantó―, y tus instintos maternales, demonios, que ni eres una mujer.

Francis no dijo más nada, suponiendo que terminaría haciéndolo enfadar si continuaba con lo mismo. No tardó en terminar él también de comer, encargándose después de llevar todo a la cocina y fregarlo mientras Arthur iba al sofá a ver el televisor. Se le unió al terminar, aunque poca cuenta le echó a la pantalla. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del inglés y, en tanto, subía sus labios hasta el cuello de este para dar cortos besos cuya misión principal (aparte de disfrutar con los escalofríos que le daban a su novio) era calmar el ligero enfado que había provocado él mismo minutos antes, pero bien sabía que no tardaría en pasársele. Y tenía razón.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que terminó entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de Arthur, y este no puso mayor impedimento. Como no tenía plan alguno para aquel día, simplemente le propuso salir a dar una vuelta y ya en la calle pensaría mejor a dónde llevarlo.

Bajaron tal cual estaban; por mucho que le hubiera insistido en peinarse, el inglés argumentó que no era necesario porque ya se le había secado el pelo y se le quedaría igual. A esas alturas, ya ni se molestaba en reprocharle lo descuidado que era con su estética (o no siempre, mejor dicho), pero cuando estuvo a punto de volver a hablar, algo le dio con fuerza en la cabeza, lo que lo dejó ligeramente traspuesto.

Arthur se volvió y terminó riéndose de él al ver lo que había sido.

―Perdone, señor ―se disculpó una voz infantil a su espalda―. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Francis se dio la vuelta para contemplar a aquel pequeño niño que no pasaría de los ocho años, quien se veía sonrojado. Era fácil deducir que el golpe lo había producido él con la pelota que llevaba en sus manos, pero se veía nervioso, y no tuvo corazón de echárselo en cara.

―¡Desde luego, Matt! ¡Pobre señor! ―exclamó un segundo niño, increíblemente parecido al primero pero ligeramente diferente.

―Yo… Te fui a lanzar la pelota a ti, pero el viento la desvió.

―Lo que tienes que hacer es mejorar tu puntería ―corrigió el que, por su parecido, supuso que sería su hermano o algún pariente muy cercano.

Sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ambos, mientras Arthur se preguntaba si no era suficiente con una disculpa del niño para poder irse de una vez. Terminó por cruzarse de brazos, en espera de que la charla que preveía venir no fuera demasiado larga.

―¿Me equivoco o vosotros sois nuestros nuevos vecinos? ―preguntó Francis, aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

―¡Así es! Yo soy Alfred y este de aquí, el que te ha dado el balonazo en la cabeza (aunque ha sido sin querer, ¿eh?) es mi hermano mellizo, Matthew ―informó, feliz porque ese señor parecía no haberse enfadado con aquel torpe―. A papá le han dado un trabajo aquí y hemos tenido que mudarnos, pero dice que pronto volveremos a América.

El mayor lo miraba entre curioso y enternecido, aunque le daba cierta lástima que no fueran a ser vecinos de esos niños tan adorables mucho tiempo. Acabó presentándose a los pequeños y, como buen vecino, les propuso ir a merendar cualquier día a su piso, comentando ya de paso lo bien que se le daba hacer pasteles.

―Alfred… ―susurró Matthew, llamándolo mientras le cogía de la manga de la camiseta. ¡Su mamá les había dicho que no hablaran con desconocidos! Y el otro se estaba pasando.

―Ya, Matt, ya ―le respondió su hermano para después volver a dirigirse a esos hombres, o a uno de ellos al menos, porque el otro señor de cejas grandes no hacía más que mirar a la carretera con desagrado―. En fin, creo que Matt ya tiene hambre así que nos vamos a desayunar.

¿Desayunar? ¿A esa hora? Americanos tenían que ser. Arthur los miró de reojo a ambos, sin mucho interés, antes de que se fueran. Luego esperó a que su novio saliera de su burbuja rosa de felicidad para seguir por donde iban, pero incluso después de retomar la marcha parecía en su propio mundo. Por dios, que no siguiera con lo mismo.

Pese a todo, incluido el repentino interés por los niños que le notaba al francés en esos días, no volvió a sacarle el tema de adoptar en las semanas que le siguieron a ese domingo. Tampoco se encontraron muy a menudo a sus pequeños vecinos, lo que en el fondo agradecía, pues con cada encuentro, Francis se volvía más estúpido de lo que los límites de su naturaleza francesa le marcaban. Un antojo. Solo se trataba de un antojo, y quiso convencerse de que era eso. Pero su tranquilidad no duró demasiado.

Estaba un sábado cualquiera de aquel agosto mirando páginas de Internet, disfrutando de su mes de vacaciones, ya que Francis le había pedido que buscara algunos hoteles en la sierra para ir a pasar las Navidades juntos a la montaña. Sabía que la idea de "Navidades blancas" le hacía especial ilusión a su pareja, dado que en Nimes, su ciudad natal, era muy inusual poder ver nieve. Podía recordar, de hecho, que apenas ni había pasado frío el invierno que el francés lo había llevado para visitarla y poder mostrarle en persona aquellos maravillosos monumentos romanos de los que bien podía alardear. Aunque su novio no tenía problemas en alardear de toda Francia; no era raro en él, adoraba su país por mucho que hubiese tenido que emigrar a Londres por trabajo. Lo sabía de sobra pero, de todas formas, estaba seguro de que tampoco se arrepentía de estar allí.

Agradeció estar solo en casa en ese momento, pues con ese último pensamiento terminó por soltar un risilla feliz. Tan feliz como cada una de las veces que Francis le hacía saber de su propia felicidad. ¡Oh, demonios! Detestaba cuando sentía que el estar tanto tiempo con aquel cursi hacía grave daño a su dignidad y orgullo como… en fin, _hombre_. Pero no tenía la maldita culpa de haberse enamorado de un cursi y empalagoso francés.

Cuando su cabeza más metida estaba en su relación, el sonido del timbre lo hizo salir de las cursiladas en las que andaba pensando. ¡Él, por dios, él! Bendito timbre. Aunque le extrañaba notoriamente que llamaran, porque Francis no podía ser y tampoco es que hubiera mucho trato entre vecinos en su bloque. O eso creía antes de abrir.

Se sorprendió de ver a los dos "niños lindos del 3º", como su pareja los llamaba, solos, delante de su puerta.

―¿Qué queréis? ―preguntó de forma cortante aunque involuntaria; le salía solo.

―¡Hola! Em… Como Francis nos dijo que podíamos subir a merendar un día, estamos aquí para comer sus pastelitos ―explicó el niño que, recordaba, se llamaba Alfred. A veces se preguntaba si era el portavoz de su hermano.

―Lo siento, pero Francis no está, ha salido con un amigo y no sé cuánto tardará en volver ―informó, esperando que con eso se fueran. Pero no fue así.

Ambos niños se miraron, y creyó distinguir cierta expresión de preocupación en el rostro de cada uno, lo cual le extrañó aun más que su repentina visita. Después volvieron a enfocarse los dos en él, devolviéndoles la mirada expectante; tenía el presentimiento de que no conseguiría echarlos así como así.

―¿No podemos quedarnos a esperar al señor Francis? ―preguntó esta vez Matthew, aún de forma tímida―. Tenemos ganas de comer sus pastelitos y…

―Es que papá y mamá nos han reñido… ―confesó el otro, interrumpiendo a su hermano. Este le reprochó que dijera aquello, pero el mayor ambos no hacía más que mirar a Arthur, esperando que aquel otro hombre más antipático que Francis los dejara quedarse.

No supo cómo reaccionar en un principio. Entonces no estaban allí por el francés, sino huyendo de sus padres, ¿y quién era él para esconderlos de sus progenitores? ¿Tenía algún derecho? Por mucho que lo pensaba y miraba las caritas de pena de ambos, no estaba seguro. Aunque, por otro lado, no podía dejar a dos niños tan pequeños solos para que cualquier persona pudiera llevárselos fácilmente. No, no podía.

―Pasad, anda ―concedió, cediéndoles el paso, y los niños no se hicieron esperar para entrar.

Guió a Matthew y Alfred hasta la salita, donde había una mesa baja con sillones, una estantería con montones de libros y un televisor. A Francis le gustaba pasar las tardes en ella leyendo, mientras que él solía ir allí a las cinco de la tarde, en su preciada hora del té. Los niños tomaron asiento y los hizo esperar en lo que les traía unos zumos y unos dulces que su pareja había hecho para él. Alfred no tuvo reparos en exclamar lo deliciosos que estaban, y Matthew, en voz más baja, también dejó claro que le gustaban mucho.

Ya que tampoco quiso preguntar el porqué de la pelea con sus padres, la conversación se limitó a la comida y a preguntas curiosas o de poca importancia, del estilo de cómo se llamaba el señor de las cejas grandes simplemente. Eso fue así hasta que Alfred decidió saciar su curiosidad.

―Arthur, Arthur, entonces ¿tú eres hermano de Francis?

Y esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Titubeó algunas cosas como "no", "verás", "yo", "él", "nosotros". Supo que sus mejillas se habían acalorado, no sabiendo cómo contar aquello a unos niños que lo miraban cada vez más intrigados, o cómo lo tomarían. También estaba la opción de mentir, y no porque se avergonzara de que Francis fuera su novio, en absoluto, por muy ridículo y estúpido que fuera en ocasiones, el francés era una persona maravi… ¡Agh! No era momento de ponerse a sacarle virtudes.

Se pidió tranquilizarse.

―Él es mi pareja ―respondió al fin, y los pequeños abrieron ligeramente sus boquitas, sorprendidos. Creyó que ahora serían incapaces de decir nada, arrepintiéndose de haber soltado eso, pero, nuevamente, estaba equivocado.

―¿Y os queréis mucho? ¡Mamá ve una serie de dos hombres que se quieren mucho! ―exclamó al recordarlo, comparándolos de manera inmediata, pues era la primera vez que conocía a dos hombres como los de la serie.

―Alfred, está claro que se quieren mucho. Si no se quisieran mucho, no serían novios ―dijo Matthew como si fuera obvio, y su hermano no tardó en darle la razón.

Arthur, ese a lo que le avergonzaba que hablaran de esas cosas sobre él y Francis, se sentía mucho más tranquilo de que se lo hubieran tomado bien. Y el fugaz pensamiento de que el francés tenía razón en cuanto a que esos niños resultaban adorables le cruzó por la cabeza. Aunque terminó pidiéndoles que dejaran de hablar de aquellos temas de puro bochorno.

La tarde pasó entre charlas y juegos, ya que los niños habían propuesto jugar al Escondite, a la Gallinita ciega y al Pollito inglés, y él no pudo negarse a ellos. Ni se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo cuando llegó Francis.

―¡Arthur, ya estoy, ¿has mirado lo que te dije? ―preguntó en voz alta nada más entrar en la casa.

Aunque no fue Arthur quien le recibió. Vio a Alfred correr hacia él y cogerlo de la ropa, para después soltarlo mientras gritaba "¡He pillado a Francis, le toca pillar a él!".

¿Pero qué…?

Se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba allí y a quién tenía que pillar y por qué, pero entonces escuchó la risa de Arthur. Miró hacia donde provenía y en nada lo tuvo a su lado. Le comentó a grandes rasgos por qué estaban allí y, habiéndole quedado más o menos claro, finalizó con un "y eso, te toca pillar".

―¿Eh? Pero a mí no me gusta ser el que pille… ―dijo con un ligero tono infantil, para después formar una sonrisa en sus labios y abrazar a su pareja por la cintura, juntándose a él―… a no ser que sea pillarte a ti.

El inglés le permitió que lo besara, suponiendo que los niños se encontraban escondidos para que no los pudiera atrapar. Además, le había dado toda esa tarde para que saliera con Antonio en lo que el español llamaba "tarde de cañas con los colegas"; estaba en su derecho de exigir la atención que le correspondía (si bien había sido Francis el primero en lanzársele a los labios).

―¿Ves? Te dije que se tenían que querer mucho ―y la voz de Matthew paralizó a Arthur durante un segundo para, al siguiente, romper de forma inmediata el beso y mirar a los niños.

―Ya veo, ya veo. ¡Entonces están muy enamorados! ―rio el mellizo, secundándolo la risa de Francis.

―¡Oh, ya lo creo! ―Y se volvió a acercar al cuerpo de Arthur para volver a abrazarlo―. Yo estoy completamente enamorado de… ―Mas su intento terminó siendo fallido cuando el inglés le pegó un pisotón, mirándolo con advertencia―… este desagradable y arisco hombre.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la frase, para después cruzarse de brazos sin dar explicación alguna a los niños, que lo miraban confundidos, de por qué había hecho eso.

Francis, conociéndolo como lo conocía y sabiendo de sobra lo que le cortaban las muestras de cariño en público, tampoco se extraño de su reacción, por lo que terminó resignándose y yendo hacia los pequeños.

―Pero ya es muy tarde, ¿no os parece? Tendríais que regresar ya a casa, seguro que vuestros padres ya no están enfadados con vosotros ―les dijo el francés, pues tampoco quería tener problemas con sus padres.

Estos, no del todo conformes, asintieron y quedaron de volver otro día, pero entonces Francis los detuvo, dejando a los pequeños con curiosidad.

―Arthur, ¿recuerdas que te dije de ir al parque acuático la semana que viene? ―le recordó y el mencionado, enarcando una ceja sin saber a qué venía eso, asintió―. Pues, ¿qué te parece si Alfred y Matthew le piden permiso a sus padres para venirse con nosotros?

La reacción se los niños no se hizo esperar. Ambos exclamaron "¡Sí, sí!" mientras daban pequeños brinquitos en el suelo. Aunque Arthur los contrastó totalmente, limitándose a mirar a Francis no muy convencido, y asentir después para no desilusionar a aquellos dos.

Matthew y Alfred se despidieron de ambos muy contentos, asegurándoles que les pedirían permiso a sus padres para dejarlos ir con ellos. Francis se encargó de cerrar la puerta, contagiado por la misma alegría de los que se acababan de ir. Alegría que le duró únicamente hasta que la pregunta de Arthur lo devolvió a la realidad.

―Te das cuenta de que no son nuestros hijos, ¿verdad?

Francis se volvió hacia él, pudiendo comprobar que la expresión de Arthur era tan seria como el tono con el que había dicho aquello. Queriendo esconder cierta tristeza, le sonrió y asintió.

―Por supuesto que me doy cuenta ―aseguró, fingiendo un tono alegre o, como el inglés lo catalogó, cursi―. Tú te das cuenta de que eres lo más importante en mi vida, ¿verdad?

"Menudo empalagoso", pensó Arthur justo al tiempo de soltar una risilla. Francis rio también y aprovechó su cambio de humor para acercarse a su pareja y darle un corto beso en los labios, preguntándose cómo una simple risa había logrado en segundos hacerlo tan feliz.

―Te quiero ―le susurró al separarse, con una sonrisa más sincera, mientras chocaba su nariz con la de su novio.

―Qué moñas eres ―lo acusó, pero Francis alcanzaba a ver que también le sonreía. Y le bastaba para volver a reír―. Voy a cenar algo con mucha sal antes de que me des diabetes ―bromeó, separándose de él.

―¿Te preparo una ensalada? ―se ofreció, haciéndole hasta gracia su burla.

―No, solo me apetece algo de picar.

―Bien, entonces me voy a dormir, que ya he cenado afuera. ―Francis le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pidió que no tardara en acostarse también, antes de irse a la cama a descansar.

Cayó rendido antes de que Arthur se fuera a dormir con él, pero todo cuanto deseó en esos momentos, solo entre las sábanas, fue que llegara pronto la semana siguiente. Si bien comprendía que no eran sus hijos, no quitaba que le apeteciera pasar ratos con ellos.

Aunque esos ratos no volvieron a repetirse durante toda la semana, lo que Francis lamentó. Solo el día antes de la fecha establecida para ir al parque acuático se presentó Matthew en la puerta para comunicarles que a sus padres no le importaba que fueran, y quedaron en recogerlos a las doce de la mañana. Después se fue, dejándolo extrañado porque aquellos padres los dejaran ir con Arthur y él sin haber subido siquiera ellos mismos a conocerlos. Quizás los americanos eran así, no sabía.

La tarde del viernes pasó tranquila, y el nuevo sábado llegó con la alegría, desde primera hora de la mañana, de un francés que no tardó en despertar a su novio al grito de "¡Hoy vamos al parque acuático con los peques!". Por supuesto, esto solo logró que Arthur lo mandara a la mierda. ¡Demonios, eran las cinco de la mañana!

Llegada la hora acordada para ir a recoger a los niños, la pareja cogió sus bolsas con todo lo necesario y bajaron a por ellos, quienes ya los esperaban en la puerta también preparados. Tomaron el coche para llegar al lugar, con Arthur al volante, pues el otro odiaba conducir por carreteras inglesas. Una vez allí, el francés se sintió generoso y pagó las entradas tanto de los chiquillos como las de su novio y él, lo que solo le confirmaba más a su pareja que andaba demasiado feliz. Primero fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse y después…

―¡Tonto el último! ―exclamó Alfred, corriendo hacia las piscinas, seguido de Matthew.

―¡Esperad! ¡No os habéis echado el protector solar! ―Arthur fue tras ellos con el bote de crema en las manos. Francis rió al verlos y decidió que no hacía falta correr hacia la piscina, no se iba a mover de allí.

Cuando Arthur hubo embadurnado bien a los niños, los dejó ir bajo la advertencia de que se fueran siempre a la zona en la que tuviesen pie. Después se echó la crema él, que bien sabía que la necesitaba, pidiéndole a su novio que le diera en la espalda al no alcanzar. También obligó a este a echársela, pero su pareja no tuvo mayor inconveniente; suficientemente acostumbrado a las cremas estaba ya. El francés también le pidió a él que lo ayudara a echarse la crema, pero no solo en la espalda, sino en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, como consideraba que Francis tenía manos muy hábiles como para poder echársela él mismo, lo dejó con las ganas, untándosela únicamente en la espalda.

―¿Te parece si nos tiramos por los toboganes? ―propuso Francis, y Arthur miró aquellas resbaladeras de forma insegura―. Mira, en aquellos de allí te montas en el flotador, no tendrías problemas con ya-sabes-qué.

Siendo así, al hombre no le pareció tan mala idea, aceptando, y Francis fue a llamar a los dos americanos para que se tiraran con ellos. Tras tragarse una cola infernal, Arthur se deslizó en el mismo flotador que Matthew, y Francis fue con Alfred. Al llegar al agua, los niños pidieron tirarse otra vez pero, al ser muy pequeños, los adultos tuvieron que volver a tirarse con ellos o no los dejaban. Esto se repitió unas tres o cuatro veces pues los niños estaban incansables, pero cuando creyó que ya había sido suficiente, el francés sugirió ir a comer.

Almorzaron en el restaurante del parque y el francés no se guardó para sí las críticas a la comida de aquellos lugares. Arthur lo ignoró, como solía hacer cuando decía algo en contra de su perfecta Inglaterra, pero Matthew le dio la razón en voz baja, para que solo se enterara el señor Francis.

―¿Después podemos ir a la piscina de olas? ―les pidió Alfred a los mayores, y ambos aceptaron, aunque uno más inseguro que el otro.

―Pero primero tenéis que hacer la digestión ―dijo Arthur en tono serio, a modo de orden.

―¿Eh? ¿Es necesario…? ―preguntó, queriendo regresar cuanto antes a las piscinas.

―Sí, Alfred, hacer la digestión es necesario porque los cortes de digestión son muy peligrosos ―secundó Francis de forma más amable, y el niño no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Arthur decretó que esperarían una hora antes de bañarse, y como si de un sargento se tratase, los tres soldados acataron sus órdenes. Decidieron que, mientras tanto, estarían en la zona de hierba que había rodeando a las piscinas. Fueron a por sus toallas, que las habían dejado en sus bolsas en unas taquillas de los vestuarios, y las tendieron en la hierba. Matthew y Alfred se pusieron a corretear, jugando a una cosa y otra; Francis se sentó en su toalla, apoyando sus manos en ella y recargando parte de su peso en sus brazos, mientras echaba un vistazo a la gente que se bañaba; Arthur, por su parte, se había tumbado boca arriba en la suya y había cerrado los ojos.

―No te duermas al sol o acabarás rosa como una gamba cocida, Arthur ―y aunque Francis lo dijo con tono de broma, la advertencia iba en serio.

―Estoy bien, me he echado protector suficiente ―aseguró, sin hacerle mucho caso.

―Sí, si siempre te echas protector suficiente, por eso no sé cómo te las apañas para terminar rosa sí o sí.

Pero Arthur ya no respondió. Francis lo miró unos segundos, pudiendo deducir que si no estaba dormido, poco le quedaba. Se levantó de su toalla y decidió irse a jugar con los niños, lo que le hizo más llevadera aquella hora que, entre carrera y otra, se le pasó volando.

Los dos más jóvenes dijeron de ir entonces a la piscina de olas, pero el francés no se lo permitió a menos de que fueran con él y con Arthur, pues aquella piscina era peligrosa para niños pequeños. Los hizo esperar un momento y fue hacia la toalla donde seguía dormido su pareja. Lo llamó y lo meneó un poco para despertarlo, en parte también porque no quería que siguiera durmiendo allí; ya estaba adquiriendo aquella tonalidad de inglés quemado y eso no era bueno.

Arthur abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando la luz llegó a ellos.

―Buenas tardes, bella durmiente, ¿mal despertar? ¿Hubiese sido mejor con un beso de su amado? ―indagó Francis y fue a darle ese beso del que hablaba, pero Arthur le puso la mano en la boca y lo alejó de él, para después incorporarse.

―¿Ya ha pasado la hora? ―preguntó, ignorando lo que le había dicho.

―Sí. ―Y Francis se lamentaba por no haber conseguido ese beso. A la próxima sería más rápido.

Se levantaron y fueron con los niños, quienes los esperaban impacientes para ir a la piscina. Matthew y Alfred fueron los primeros en meterse en el agua, mientras que Francis y Arthur vigilaban que no se adentraran demasiado.

Poco a poco, el inglés fue avanzando desde la orilla hasta cada vez más adentro. Como queriendo y no queriendo meterse. Su novio ya no sabía a quién vigilar, si a los niños o al hombre, pues había llegado a considerar que el mayor tenía más peligro que los dos pequeños juntos. Francis le fue siguiendo el paso hasta que en cierto momento, dándose cuenta de la desconfianza con la que su pareja miraba a aquellas olas artificiales, comenzó a soltar pequeñas risillas.

Arthur se volvió hacia él al hacérsele notoria la risa, y viendo que Francis lo miraba mientras se reía, terminó por echarle agua en la cara con sus manos.

―Imbécil. ―Y no fue el insulto lo que hizo que el francés dejara de reírse.

―¡No me eches el agua con cloro en los ojos! ―le reprochó, y esta vez fue el turno de Arthur se echarse a reír, y el de Francis de echarle agua a él.

―¡Oh, dios mío, agua con cloro! ¡Voy a morir consumido en ácido! ―dramatizó en una burla en la que pretendía imitar al otro―. ¡Francés tenías que ser!

Y aquella última exclamación solo logró que Francis se le acercara y lo sumergiera en el agua en un descuido. Al salir a flote Arthur, lo miró con mala cara.

―¡Pero cuidado con el ácido! ―se burló esta vez el hombre de Francia, riendo.

Arthur se le tiró encima para hundirlo entonces él. Y entre pique y pique, ambos terminaron peleando por ser quien más veces hiciera al otro quedar bajo el agua. En la última ocasión en la que Francis había hundido a Arthur, consiguió que el último tragara agua, de lo que se le quejó después.

―Arthur, por dios, que una cosa es que no sepas nadar y otra que no sepas cerrar la boca antes de sumergirte en el agua ―le dijo Francis, como si no hubiera sido su culpa―. Es cuestión de cerrarla para que no entre. Así.

Y dicho esto, Francis se lanzó al cuello de Arthur, empujándolo hacia atrás para quedar bajo el agua, al tiempo que unía sus labios con los de él. El inglés quedó desorientado en un principio, para después consentirle el beso (o aquella simple unión de sus bocas perfectamente encajadas para que el líquido no entrara). Al salir a la superficie se separaron de forma inmediata, aunque Francis se quedara mirando a sus labios apenas un momento, para después acercarse al oído del otro a susurrar:

―Quiero volver a casa… No aguanto verte con una sola prenda y saber que no te la puedo quitar.

Arthur se obligó a sí mismo a separarlo, y es que aquello solo había conseguido acalorarlo más de lo que ya se encontraba. Ellos y su maldita manía de necesitar sexo cada dos segundos. Pero bien, eran hombres al fin y al cabo, no se podía evitar.

―Pues te esperas a que lleguemos a casa ―respondió, pese a sus propias ganas.

Intentando pasar del tema, se fijó en los niños, quienes parecían haber encontrado amigos con los que jugar en la piscina. No estaban a mucha distancia de la orilla y la parte superior del cuerpo sobresalía bastante del agua, así que Arthur dio su visto bueno a que jugaran en esa zona.

Al poco tiempo, los niños se fueron con sus nuevos amigos a una piscina más pequeña y tranquila, y Arthur y Francis optaron por salirse un rato. La tarde fue pasando entre algún chapuzón y momentos en los que preferían quedarse en la toalla hablando de cualquier cosa. Y así siguieron hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Avisaron a Alfred y a Matthew de que recogieran sus cosas, y estos obedecieron justo después de despedirse de los otros niños.

Regresaron a los vestuarios a por el resto de sus cosas, pero Francis insistió en que antes de coger el coche para volver, vendría bien quitarse el cloro en las duchas del parque, y a los otros tres les pareció buena idea.

Había duchas libres de sobra, por lo que hubiesen podido entrar cada uno a uno… si se les hubiese antojado. Tras quitarse sus bañadores, Matthew y Alfred entraron a duchas separadas, pero Francis terminó colándose en la que entraba Arthur. Este lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero el francés solo le sonrió.

―Demonios, tendría que haberte visto venir cuando has propuesto las duchas ―susurró Arthur, sonriendo también. Francis le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

―Cualquiera diría que no me conoces, amor mío ―dijo Francis en voz baja―. Y yo que necesito tanto que me folles aquí y ahora.

Arthur, si bien quiso pensar que el agua de la ducha cayendo opacaba sus voces, ya no pensaba siquiera en que alguien pudiera entrar y oírlos. No podía negarse su propia necesidad. Poco o nada tardó en comenzar a devorarle la boca, al tiempo que lo iba pegando lentamente a la pared. Y aunque estuviese deseoso por metérsela, también lamentaba el poco tiempo que les daban para aquello, pero no podían entretenerse o los niños terminarían su ducha antes que ellos _lo suyo_.

Francis rodeó la cintura de Arthur con una de sus piernas, queriendo sentir el miembro de este sobre el suyo, gimiendo incontrolablemente en el beso. Y si no fuera por quiénes se encontraban en las otras duchas, el inglés casi hubiese podido asegurar que lo hacía queriendo para que otros hombres los escucharan.

Arthur bajó sus manos, una hasta la cadera de su novio y otra hasta la entrada de este. Primero simplemente presionó en esta con su dedo corazón, pero Francis no hacía más que mover su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, buscando que se lo metiera de una vez. Liberó la boca del francés, separando lo suficiente sus rostros como para poder verlo directamente. La mirada verde se encontraba con aquella azul violácea, y sonrió complacido de notar que el hombre en sus brazos apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos un tiempo pues el mismo placer lo llevaba a cerrarlos.

Le metió los tres dedos de una vez, contemplando las expresiones que hacía Francis con su cara. Apretaba sus labios para después abrir grandemente la boca, dejando salir bocanadas de aire y diversos gemidos que él se deleitaba al oír. El nativo de Francia quiso pegarlo más a sí, pero se le dificultaba, solo se sostenía de Arthur como podía.

Cuando comenzó a sentir que sus dedos se le hacían insuficientes, Francis prácticamente gimoteaba para que le metiera su pene. Y él no se hizo de rogar, también lo necesitaba cuanto antes. Lo cogió de las piernas, pidiéndole que se agarrara bien, y lo alzó un poco para poder alcanzar el trasero del francés con su miembro. Francis lo rodeó entonces con ambas piernas, lo que le facilitó la tarea, quien pudo ayudarse de una de sus manos para introducirse en el cuerpo de su novio.

Con ayuda de la pared para sostenerlo, empezó el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Francis sentía tantas ganas de gemir y gritar cuánto le gustaba aquello. Cuánto disfrutaba cada vez que Arthur lo tomaba de aquella forma. Adoraba sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, sabiendo que lo hacía gozar tanto como él y completamente seguro de que su pareja también buscaba satisfacerlo lo mejor que sabía. Y se sentía tan feliz. Tan feliz. Tanto que, debido a la debilidad que aquel placer le provocaba, solo vio forma de demostrárselo volviendo a besarlo. Pero querer hacerle ver a a ese hombre todo cuanto significaba para él con un beso era ridículo. Sería incapaz de demostrarlo con palabras, porque frases como "Te amo con locura" o "Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti" se quedaban demasiado cortas.

Arthur recibió de buena gana el beso, sin detener un solo instante el movimiento de su pelvis. Buscaba con ansia y desespero aquel punto en el interior de Francis que lo hiciera alcanzar la más deliciosa gloria. Aquella que, como todo lo terrenal, era tan efímera, pero que se disfrutaba como si el mismísimo Zeus bajara del Olimpo a entregártela. Y si bien él no era un dios, podía asegurar que conseguía mejor que ninguna divinidad otorgarle ese placer al otro.

El francés aferraba más fuertemente sus piernas a la cintura de Arthur a medida que sentía que iba quedando cada vez menos. Hasta que terminó por correrse con una parálisis momentánea de su columna, así como el aire decidió dejar de llegarle a los pulmones en ese momento. No por ello se sentía satisfecho, todavía no, pues el inglés no se había corrido, y él quería que lo hiciera. Para proporcionarle mayor placer a su pareja, siguió brincando sobre su miembro, al tiempo que prácticamente suplicaba que se corriera dentro de él.

―Márcame, por dios, ¡márcame! ―gritó, desesperado, queriendo sentir de una maldita vez el semen de Arthur en su interior.

Y aquello ya era demasiado para aquel que desempeñaba el rol activo en esa ocasión. No solo el placer que le daba la estrechez de la entrada de Francis tras haberse corrido primero, sino la imagen de este entregándose así a él. Todo. Todo. Todo de aquella persona le podía a él, a su cuerpo, a su mente. Lo nublaba todo. Y cuando aquella niebla llegó a su visión, impidiéndole ver con claridad, acabó por venirse finalmente dentro de su pareja, quien ya sí, podía formar esa sonrisa estúpida de felicidad y conformidad pos-acto sexual.

―¿El señor Francis y el señor Arthur no han terminado de ducharse todavía?

A ambos la voz de Matthew ya afuera los devolvió a la realidad. Francis bajó como pudo del cuerpo de su novio, una vez que este ya había salido de él. Estuvo por caerse por la debilidad de sus piernas, pero seguía sujeto al cuello de Arthur, gracias a lo que pudo ir recuperando poco a poco su estabilidad sin terminar en el suelo.

―No nos hemos duchado siquiera ―susurró el inglés, maldiciendo aquel momento que tanto había disfrutado.

―Mejor nos duchamos cuando lleguemos a casa ―propuso, separándose tras darle un último beso, y el de ojos verdes estuvo de acuerdo.

Se enjuagaron un poco con agua únicamente para quitarse los rastros de semen del cuerpo, sobre todo Francis en su parte trasera, y salieron intentando fingir con la mayor naturalidad. Afortunadamente, eran buenos actores, uno por su naturaleza, y el otro por influencia de aquel dramático que tenía por novio; y los niños no notaron nada especialmente extraño. Salvo el hecho de que se ducharan juntos aun cuando estaban casi todas las duchas disponibles, pero bueno, serían cosas de mayores que no pensaban cuestionar.

Una vez estuvieron arreglados y cómodos con sus ropas, salieron del parque. Si bien se tardaba lo mismo en regresar, a Arthur se le hizo más pesado el viaje de vuelta, suponía que por el cansancio, pero no hubo mayor inconveniente en el camino. Al llegar a los pisos, la pareja se encargó de dejar a los pequeños en su casa, con la promesa de que pasarían más días juntos si querían, a lo que ambos afirmaron sin dudarlo.

Y fue tal como lo prometieron. Ya que era verano y tanto Francis como Arthur se encontraban de vacaciones, pudieron ir a diversos sitios: desde cuando se les antojaba una película en el cine hasta cuando pedían que fueran en tren a alguna región vecina. Y es que, ya que no estarían demasiado tiempo en Inglaterra, al menos querían visitar muchos lugares antes de marcharse.

Ese día regresaban de ver la película de Winnie the Pooh en el cine. Ya habían dejado a Matthew y Alfred con sus padres y se disponían a irse a dormir, pues la cena había corrido a cargo de Francis, quien prefirió pagar la comida para los cuatro en un italiano, antes que Arthur o los niños dijeran algún lugar barato para comer.

Nada más llegar el inglés se puso su pijama de verano, y Francis se desnudó y se metió en la cama, como ya acostumbraba en las fechas, tampoco es que a su pareja le molestase verlo sin ropa. El francés se abrazó a su novio en cuanto este se acostó también.

―Hagamos el amor toda la noche… ―susurró Francis casi en un suspiro, con los ojos cerrados.

―En sueños, sí ―respondió el otro de la misma, y es que ambos se sabían cansados como para lograr aquello.

―También sueño que hago el amor contigo pero siempre satisface más en la realidad, ya sabes ―rió, una risa apagada, para después abrir un momento los ojos, darle un suave beso en los labios y volver a cerrarlos―. Buenas noches, Arthur.

―Buenas noches.

Y fue cuando ya casi se habían quedado dormidos que se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Ambos abrieron los ojos, intentando acostumbrar a estos a la oscuridad, y se miraron.

―Dime, por favor, que el timbre solo ha sonado en mi cabeza ―le pidió Arthur, deseando lograr el sueño de una vez.

―Creo que, o en nuestras cabezas suena lo mismo, o han llamado de verdad a la puerta ―confirmó Francis, quien tuvo que levantarse a abrir por petición del otro, que andaba demasiado adormilado como para moverse de allí.

Solo se colocó sus bóxers y una camisa y se dirigió a la puerta, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que eran aquellos niños que había dejado apenas una hora antes en el piso de abajo.

―¿Podemos entrar…? ―preguntó Alfred tímidamente por pedir aquello a esas horas de la noche, pero el mayor no puso impedimento alguno para permitirles el paso.

Los guió hacia el salón y encendió una lamparita de mesa que allí había, antes de indicarles que se sentaran y hacer él lo propio. Les advirtió que no hicieran ruido, pues Arthur estaba acostado y no quería desvelarlo más de lo que lo había hecho el timbre.

―Bueno, ¿pero qué hacéis aquí a esta hora?

―Es que… ―comenzó Alfred, avergonzado, pero como vio que no decía más, su hermano habló por él.

―A Alfred se le antojó comer miel, como Winnie, pero mamá le dijo que no podía, que era un niño glotón y así solo engordaría ―explicó, a lo que el otro norteamericano agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo―. Igualmente, Alfred se comió dos cucharaditas de miel y mamá le reprendió. Luego llegó papá y dijo que era un niño tonto y que por qué no tenían hijos más listos.

Conforme iba hablando, Matthew también se iba abochornando, ya que por "hijos" se entendía a los dos, no solo a su hermano. Entonces él también era un niño tonto.

El europeo no supo cómo tomarse aquello que le contaba. Hasta ahora no sabía mucho de los padres de esos dos niños, ni tan siquiera los había visto más que por la mirilla aquel domingo en el que se mudaron. Los niños solían esperarlos fuera de casa cuando salían a algún sitio, y tampoco coincidían a la hora de ir a la calle o verlos en el bloque en algún momento. ¿Pero cómo demonios les decían aquellas cosas a unos niños tan encantadores? ¿Cómo ponían de tontos a sus queridos niños?

―Bueno, muchas veces cuando los hijos son tontos es por culpa de la crianza de los padres ―aseguró Arthur, yéndose a sentar en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba su novio―. Pero creo que en este caso, los hijos son mucho más inteligentes que sus progenitores.

―¿No decías que no tenías ganas de levantarte? ―le cuestionó Francis, pasando su mano por su espalda.

―No, no tenía, pero ya que me han despertado, ¿qué menos que escuchar el porqué? ―la explicación de Arthur, si bien provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el francés al ser el único en entender lo que aquello significaba viniendo de su novio, a los niños no hizo más que avergonzarlos más.

―Sentimos haberos despertado… ―comenzó Matthew.

―Nos mandaron a dormir en las escaleras y nos daba miedo, así que… ―prosiguió su hermano, pero ninguno supo cómo seguir excusándose.

Pero a diferencia de lo que pudieran esperar como respuesta, lo que dijo Arthur los esperanzó.

―¿Crees que habrá sitio en nuestra cama para ellos?

―Pues nuestra cama es grande, y sabes que a mí me gusta pegarme a ti mientras duermo, así que seguro que caben ―respondió Francis, y Arthur asintió para después levantarse.

―Entonces ya está, vamos a dormir que es tarde.

El inglés regresó a la habitación, mientras que los niños miraban a Francis sin comprender. Este solo les sonrió y repitió la última frase que había dicho su novio, a lo que los pequeños también sonrieron. Se levantaron y el adulto apagó las luces, para después ir al dormitorio. El otro hombre ya estaba acostado en uno de los laterales.

―Mejor si los niños duermen en medio ―murmuró Arthur al oírlos llegar―, por si son de moverse mucho por la noche y se terminan cayendo.

Francis estuvo de acuerdo. Dejó la camisa en una silla del cuarto y esperó a que Matthew y Alfred se metieran primero en la cama para después hacerlo él. Y tras desearles buenas noches a los tres, se rindió al sueño por fin.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos europeos fueron los primeros en despertar. Se levantaron de la cama de forma silenciosa para no despertar a los niños; Arthur fue a ducharse mientras Francis preparaba el desayuno. El británico duró escasos minutos en el agua y al terminar de arreglarse, se dirigió a la cocina. Como si lo necesitara, abrazó por la espalda a su novio, quien ni se había molestado en colocarse más ropa de la que se puso por la noche para recibir a sus invitados. Arthur apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Francis y soltó un suave suspiro.

―¿Crees que es normal? ―preguntó, dando por hecho que el otro entendería.

―No ―respondió Francis de forma seca, suponiendo a lo que se refería más por el tono utilizado―. Arthur, sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando cocino.

A Arthur se le hizo extraño que le dijera aquello tan seriamente, pero imaginaba que Francis no estaba llevando bien lo que les habían contado los niños aquella noche, por lo que se separó de él sin rechistar. Ya se le pasaría. Mientras se quedó mirando a un lado cómo cocinaba, deseando decirle algo a sobre que no se preocupara demasiado, pero tampoco quiso distraerlo de su cocina, pues conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía que esta lo calmaría un poco.

Para adelantar, el inglés decidió ir a poner la mesa en lo que Francis terminaba de cocinar. Al terminar regresó a la cocina, llegando para ver como el cocinero iba echando caramelo en uno de los platos de tortitas, miel en otro, chocolate en un tercero y nata en el último. Cada uno con seis tortitas. Arthur pensaba que tal cantidad para dos niños pequeños y dos adultos que no solían comer demasiado era excesivo. Se acercó a él y, con el dedo, cogió un poco de nata del plato, llevándosela después a la boca.

―Te has pasado, ¿no? ―dijo, siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta.

―Un poco, creo. Espero que los niños tengan estómago ―respondió, sin ver bien que metiera los dedos en lo que sería la comida de todos, pero al ser poca cantidad, se lo dejó pasar.

Francis cogió dos de los platos y le pidió que llevara los dos restantes a la mesa, terminando con esto de dejarla preparada. Se fijó entonces en la expresión de su novio. Sonreía, sí, sonreía, pero era una sonrisa que no le gustaba. No era el tipo de sonrisas que acostumbraba a ver en el francés, de aquellas que lo hacían parecer el ser más feliz del mundo, y a él le gustaba creer que así era. Como si con ella solo quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de que las cosas marchaban bien. Fue esto lo que lo obligó a detenerlo cuando el hombre anunció que iría a llamar a los niños para desayunar juntos.

―Alegra la cara antes de despertarlos o los terminarás preocupando ―sugirió, y Francis se volvió a mirarlo, confundido, como si no entendiera a lo que refería―. ¿Sigues pensando en sus padres?

Aquella frase logró que borrara toda sonrisa de sus labios, reemplazándola por un gesto de preocupación. Se acercó a Arthur a paso lento y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Y el británico mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió aquello, aunque terminó por devolverle el abrazo, imaginando que buscaba algún tipo de consuelo.

―Siento haberte preocupado, solo… soñé cosas que no debía ―explicó con voz apagada.

―¿Una pesadilla? ―Y Francis movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación―. Pero los sueños, sueños son. Tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso.

―En él, Alfred y Matthew estaban llorando porque sus horribles padres les habían pegado ―resumió, pues en su sueño él recordaba mucha más angustia y desesperación.

―¿Pero qué jodido sueño es ese? ―exclamó, aunque bajó el tono de voz al recordar que los niños aun dormían―. Eres un histérico y un melodramático. Aquí nadie ha hablado de que sus padres los maltraten.

―¿Y qué es el maltrato físico comparado con el psicológico? ―siguió lamentándose Francis, y levantó la cabeza para poder mirar frente a frente a su novio―. Dime, Arthur, ¿acaso no te dan pena? ¿Acaso te da igual que sus padres los echarán ayer a la calle sin el menor remordimiento?

―En ningún momento he dicho eso, simplemente pienso que exageras porque, además, no conocemos su situación con exactitud. Estás adelantando acontecimientos y…

―Entonces dices que te preocupan pero no haces nada por ayudarlos ―dijo el francés a su modo de ver las cosas, lo que sonó casi como un reproche para el otro, quien terminó poniendo los ojos en blanco y pidiendo paciencia.

―¿Y tú los ayudas mucho llorando por las esquinas, María Magdalena? ―se quejó Arthur―. Mira, quiero tanto como tú que esos críos estén bien y no necesiten presentarse de noche en nuestra puerta porque sus padres los hayan echado de casa. Pero te guste o no, la custodia de ellos solo les pertenece a sus padres biológicos.

Francis se quedó un rato analizando lo que había dicho, mientras el inglés se preguntaba si por fin había entrado en razón. Aunque esta idea desapareció cuando su pareja lo miró ilusionado, con una nueva sonrisa en los labios, como si le acabara de dar la solución del siglo a sus problemas.

―Eso es, Arthur ―dijo, demasiado feliz para el gusto del mencionado.

―¿Eso es qué?

―No tenemos su custodia, pero podríamos tenerla ―aclaró, y en ese punto Arthur ya se imaginaba lo peor―. ¡Adoptémoslos!

Arthur ni respondió y separó a semejante loco de su cuerpo con la excusa de que mejor fuera a llamar a los pequeños. Francis no se quiso tomar esto como una negación en rotundo, aunque así era para su novio, y se propuso dejárselo caer cualquier otro día en el que anduviese de mejor humor. Aunque claro, estaba también que los niños quisieran, y los padres… De los padres se podía encargar Arthur de meterlos en un buen aprieto con la justicia, porque bien podía presumir del maravilloso abogado que era su novio. El problema parecía recaer en que el hombre en cuestión no quería colaborar. ¿Cómo podía ser así de insensible en ocasiones?

―¿Hay tortitas para desayunar? ―cuestionó Matthew, ilusionado, pues eso les había dicho a Alfred y a él al despertarlos―. ¿Con sirope de arce?

―No, a Arthur no le gusta echarle sirope a las tortitas, así que nunca lo compramos ―explicó Francis, contemplando feliz como el niño corría a la mesa a sentarse.

Los americanos salieron del cuarto después, ya que al parecer, el mayor de los hermanos había tenido más pereza para levantarse. Alfred se sentó junto a Matthew en la mesa, y Arthur los siguió justo después de sugerirle a Francis que mejor se pusiera algo de ropa.

Cuando estuvieron los cuatro a la mesa sentados, el francés ligeramente más abrigado que antes, se inició una conversación trivial, evitándose por todos los medios mencionar a los progenitores de los niños para no incomodarlos. Aunque Francis no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea que le había dado su pareja de manera inconsciente, pero era algo que no podía exponer así como así, desgraciadamente. Y el desayuno se le pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Los niños se volvieron a su casa nada más terminar de desayunar, antes, por supuesto, agradeciéndole a Francis por tan deliciosa comida. Este se sentía complacido y realmente deseaba que esa misma tarde volvieran a subir, pero se quedó esperando la visita, perdiendo esperanzas a medida que llegaba la noche. Tampoco los días que le sucedieron a ese aparecieron. No habría habido más problemas con sus padres, suponía (o quería creer), pero eso no los excusaba para subir de vez en cuando. Debido a esto, tampoco pudieron acontecer más salidas de los cuatro, y él ya sentía que las comenzaba a echar en falta.

Al llegar el mes de septiembre, tanto para Francis como para Arthur volvió a comenzar la rutina profesional. Ambos lamentaban, como todos los años, que sus trabajos les impidieran verse más que el rato de la noche. Francis trabajaba de editor literario en una compañía situada a las afueras la ciudad, por lo que debía levantarse temprano para llegar a tiempo. Arthur, si bien había días en los que podía quedarse en casa, lo normal era que saliera al mediodía, reuniéndose con unos y otros, y llegando a casa, en ocasiones, pasada la medianoche. Por ello, los dos deseaban que llegara cuanto antes el fin de semana, siendo los únicos días que podían dedicarle al otro.

Y allí estaba Arthur, en espera de que aquel sábado subiera Francis de la calle con el periódico del día, mientras él iba revisando cosas en la pantalla de su portátil. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y lo vio entrar por ella, cabizbajo. Lo miró con extrañeza, viendo cómo caminaba hacia el sofá doble en el que se encontraba con las piernas estiradas, con el ordenador en ellas. El francés le hizo un gesto con la mano para que encogiera las piernas y se sentó cuando le concedió el hueco.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Arthur, dejando el ordenador sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá.

―Se van…

―¿Se van? ―repitió sin entender.

―Están abajo con sus padres. He visto a la madre gritándole unas cuantas cosas a uno de los hombres del camión de mudanza ―explicó Francis, para después soltar un suspiro melancólico.

Arthur no sabía qué decirle que lo fuera a hacer sentir mejor, y a él mismo le había sentado mal la noticia, pero al fin y al cabo eso era algo que ambos ya sabían que pasaría más temprano que tarde, pues los mismos niños se habían encargado de hacérselo saber.

―Ya dijeron que se irían en poco tiempo, no creo que sea como para sorprenderse ―le recordó, y Francis sabía que era así, pero no por ello le dolía menos que ocurriera―. Eso te pasa por ilusionarte tanto con ideas ridículas. Desde un primer momento no debiste pensar ni en la posibilidad de adoptarlos.

―Ya no es solo no poderlos adoptar ―repuso―. No los volveremos a ver, Arthur.

―Tampoco es como si nosotros tuviéramos ahora mucho tiempo para prestarles, así que no te comas la cabeza con eso.

Francis se levantó del sofá, anunciando que iría a echarse un rato en la cama para descansar. Arthur esperaba que aquel reciente estado apático se le fuera pronto, conforme se fuera acostumbrando a la situación de Matthew y Alfred. Así como estos antojos que tenía por adoptar últimamente. ¿Pero por qué le hacía tanta ilusión tener un hijo? Solo sabían dar cargas a los padres para después, llegada cierta edad, independizarse y hacerlo todo peor que si continuaran viviendo en la residencia familiar.

Estaba por volver con su trabajo en el ordenador cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se levantó a abrir con la pequeña esperanza de que fueran quienes esperaba que fueran.

―¡Arthur! ―exclamaron ambos niños, lanzándose a abrazar al mayor en medio del llanto.

Arthur se agachó para quedar a la altura de ellos y poder devolverles el abrazo a ambos. No estaba seguro de lo que provocaba que estuvieran llorando como lo hacían, aunque bien podía suponer de qué se trataba, pero hacía tantos días que no sabía de ellos que, a su pesar y sabiendo que no debía, no podía evitar añorarlos. Le daba miedo pensar que sería la última vez que subirían, la última vez que estaría con ellos. Queriendo hacer perdurar el momento, les indicó que pasaran, y nada más se les escuchó la voz dentro de la casa, Francis salió del cuarto a toda velocidad.

―¡Mis niños! ―Francis fue corriendo hacia ellos, tirándose al suelo de rodillas prácticamente para rodearlos con sus brazos y pegarlos fuertemente a sí, como si acabaran de regresar de la más cruenta de las guerras y ahora pudiera volver a ser feliz. Solo que el hombre sabía que no podría ser feliz. ¡Le arrebataban de las manos a sus pequeños!

Arthur podía asegurar que su novio lloraba el doble que los dos niños juntos. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza al verlos, para después formar una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. ¡Demonios! Acabaría siendo igual a Francis a ese paso y él no quería llorar delante de Matthew y Alfred; suficiente era con el pase VIP que tenía su pareja en todo a lo que a él se refería y las veces que le había permitido verlo en aquel estado. Y lo peor es que el inglés no sabía cómo consolar a él en aquella ocasión.

Francis se irguió y les pidió que fueran al salón, donde se sentaron los dos niños en el sofá doble y los adultos, en los individuales. El francés quería hacerles tantas preguntas, aunque supiera que las respuestas de todas le dolerían cual puñal clavándosele en el pecho. ¡Pero debía resistir! No podía volver a mostrar aquella debilidad frente a sus niños o solo conseguiría hacerles más difícil la partida. Y ellos debían irse con sus padres, ahí no podía interceder.

―Mamá y papá no nos han dejado subir porque decían que solo éramos una molestia para vosotros ―explicó Alfred, con tono entristecido, aún con los ojillos rojos del llanto. Matthew, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano, asintió, agachando la vista al suelo.

―¿Molestia? ¡No sois ninguna molestia! ―exclamó Francis como si fuera una locura decir aquello―. Me hubiese encantado que hubieseis subido cuantos más días, mejor.

―¿Cuándo os vais? ―preguntó Arthur, yendo directo al punto, si bien Francis lo mirara mal por la rudeza con la que había preguntado aquello, los niños no se lo tomaron de la misma forma.

―Mañana ―respondió Matthew, y después sorbió los mocos que notaba que se le caían.

Francis sintió como si el mundo a sus pies hubiera desaparecido, por lo que agradecía estar sentado, o hubiese podido asegurar que habría terminado en el suelo. ¡Oh, vida cruel! ¿Cómo le hacía aquello a él? ¿Acaso su felicidad con Arthur era tan injusta en aquel planeta de calamidades que ahora la vida decidía atarle un pañuelo al cuello para ir asfixiándolo lenta, tortuosamente?

―Ay… Qué no daría yo por no veros marchar, porque os quedarais aquí, con nosotros, como si de mis propios hijos os tratarais ―se lamentó Francis, sintiendo la pena desgarrar su corazón.

Los niños se miraron, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera la tontería más grande del mundo, tal como Arthur lo calificaba. Ambos se levantaron del sofá y miraron de forma seria primero a uno y después al otro hombre, para luego asentir y decir que se tenían que ir rápidamente. Ninguno de los dos adultos comprendió exactamente esta reacción, pero supusieron que los padres les habían pedido que no tardaran o algo por el estilo.

Una vez solos, Francis no paraba de soltar sollozos y gimoteos flojitos, como si Arthur, en el sillón de al lado, no pudiera oírlos así. El inglés suspiró, cansado de todo aquello, pero con la necesidad de tranquilizar al idiota de su novio de alguna forma. Habló sin pensarse demasiado qué decir.

―Ven ―dijo, sonando casi como una orden.

El francés, sin mediar palabra, se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia el sofá en el que se encontraba Arthur, sentándose de lado en las piernas de este, con las suyas cruzadas y recargando su peso en el cuerpo de su novio, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

Arthur no volvió a hablar, se limitó a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, subiendo una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Francis en una agradable caricia que fue adormilando a este. La respiración del francés se fue haciendo más suave, habiendo dejado de sollozar hacía rato, y ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por lo que él le producía.

―Arthur… ―lo llamó en un susurro, y el mencionado le hizo entender con un "¿Hm?" que lo escuchaba―. Tú no te irás, ¿verdad? Nunca, ¿verdad?

―No, no me iré ―respondió con el mismo tono bajo, notando un deje de desesperación en la pregunta de Francis―. Nunca.

―Bien… ―murmuró más tranquilo―. Porque si tú te vas, yo me muero.

Arthur no respondió, sin gustarle aquella frase. Sabía que Francis gustaba de dramatizar, pero no quería ni imaginar la muerte de aquel hombre, aunque fuera solo en un momento de drama francés.

―Quién sabe si podría seguir existiendo ―continuó Francis―. Pero si tú, que eres el todo que llena mi vida, te fueras… sería una existencia vacía. Preferiría la muerte a existir sin vida. A existir sin ti, porque tú eres toda mi vida.

―Demonios, cállate ya que me estás dando dolor de estómago ―le pidió Arthur, avergonzado por la cantidad de cursiladas juntas que podía soltarle relacionadas con él. Pero, lejos de tomarse a mal su respuesta, Francis sonrió.

―Te quiero ―murmuró, sin poder borrar su sonrisa, dando un corto beso en el cuello de su pareja.

―Y yo a ti ―respondió con sinceridad, creyéndolo necesario en ese momento.

Lo último que cruzó por la cabeza de Francis fue la idea de que si la vida quería ponerse en su contra por pecar de extrema felicidad, que lo hiciera, pero con todos sus sentidos embriagados por la presencia de Arthur a su lado, no podía dejar de sentirse la persona más dichosa de ese mundo. Y así, con aquella sonrisa en los labios, se dejó arropar por el sueño en los brazos de la persona qué más amaba, siendo esta la que se encargarse después de llevarlo a la cama. Y él ya no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

Con el nuevo día, el francés se sentía más animado cuando despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue darle un beso en la cabeza a su novio, que seguía dormido en su lado de la cama, para después levantarse a preparar el desayuno. Pero no le dio tiempo ni a meterse en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, cuando ya estaba sonando el timbre. Se despidió del ánimo con el que se había despertado al suponer que había llegado el día.

Abrió la puerta y antes de decir nada, los niños ya le habían cogido cada uno por una mano y tiraban de él.

―¡Francis, Francis, tienes que venir, deprisa! ―exclamaba Alfred, siendo secundado por su hermano en tono más bajo.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa? ―Francis se sentía confundido, caminando escaleras abajo―. Pero tengo que avisar a Arthur antes de ir…

Alfred soltó la mano de Francis y anunció que iría a avisarlo él, mientras Matthew conducía al francés a la que había sido su casa hasta ese día.

―Mamá, aquí está Francis para explicarte todo ―dijo nada más entrar, pero pese a la frase de Matthew, Francis se preguntaba qué tenía que explicar exactamente.

Echó un vistazo a la casa, de aspecto antiguo con algunos muebles futuristas que desentonaban con el resto de la decoración. No le prestó demasiada cuenta, pues toda su atención se concentró en los padres de los niños, que aunque los había visto con anterioridad de lejos, nunca había tenido oportunidad de dirigirse a ellos directamente.

Ambos aparentaban unos cincuenta años de edad, más o menos. El padre era muy delgado y ligeramente jorobado, con una barba terminada en punta; se hallaba sentado en un sofá, mirando la escena con cierto desinterés. La madre, en cambio, se veía bastante regordeta y bajita, con un notorio bigote y cejas mal depiladas. Ella se mantenía cruzada de brazos, de pie a unos metros de Francis.

―Así que vienes a decirme que quieres que mis hijos sean tus hijos… ¿no es así? ―preguntó la señora con desagradable voz de pito.

¿Y ahora qué decía? ¿Qué les habían dicho los niños? ¿Y si le ponían una orden de alejamiento por posible secuestrador? ¡Él solo quería que sus pequeños fueran felices!

―No, verá…

―¿No? ¿Acaso estos niños mentirosos se lo han inventado para que los dejemos con una familia que no los quiere? ―la mujer miró de forma severa a Matthew, quien apretó con más fuerza la manga de Francis que tenía cogida.

―¿No nos queréis?

Francis miró hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz triste de Alfred, quien acababa de llegar con Arthur. El menor se había encargado de explicarle a este por qué tenían que bajar, y aunque al principio anduvo dudoso, el inglés terminó acompañando al niño a su casa.

―¿No los queremos…? ―preguntó también Arthur, incitando a su novio a corregir lo que había dicho.

―Claro que sí los queremos ―respondió y se volvió hacia la madre―, los queremos muchísimo. Ellos no se han inventado nada y, disculpe si le ofende, pero no creo en absoluto que sean unos niños mentirosos.

―¿Entonces os los vais a quedar? ―cuestionó, y ni Arthur ni Francis supieron cómo tomarse aquella pregunta. ¿Iba en serio?

―A mí… ―miró un momento atrás con ojos suplicantes, queriendo que su novio le confirmara que él también quería, y este, tras un corto suspiro, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para animarlo―… a nosotros nos encantaría ―afirmó Francis finalmente, volviéndose a la mujer.

―¡Pero qué grandes locos hay por el mundo! ―exclamó la mujer, sin llegar a comprender a aquella pareja―. Está bien, vuestros son, pero a nosotros no nos los devolváis. ―La mujer caminó por toda la habitación para ir a coger su bolso. Tras ponérselo, se dirigió a la puerta―. Mueve el culo, Earl, el avión no esperará por ti.

El hombre se levantó del sofá y fue tras su esposa, quien se detuvo en la puerta apenas un momento para comunicarle a Arthur que ya arreglarían los papeles de la adopción cuando estuvieran establecidos en Estados Unidos. Y tras volverlos a acusar de locos y masoquistas, salió seguida del padre de familia.

Los niños saltaron en cuanto sus padres se perdieron por las escaleras y Alfred fue corriendo a abrazar a Matthew, gritando feliz que ahora podrían ir con Arthur y Francis al parque siempre que quisieran. El francés se acercó a su novio, confuso con lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque Arthur se sentía en las mismas condiciones. Esa mujer los había acusado de locos a ellos… ¡a ellos!, cuando los primeros chiflados eran ella y su marido. Pero ninguno de los dos quiso cuestionarse el porqué de su comportamiento, pues como Francis decía, lo importante era que los pequeños estaban con ellos.

Los primeros meses que le siguieron a ese dia fueron los más caóticos. Francis pidió a la compañía poder trabajar en casa para encargarse de los niños, pero tampoco tuvo demasiados problemas en conseguir el permiso debido a su buena relación con su jefe. Hubo grandes gastos económicos en la reforma de la casa, ya que la habitación que les servía de trastero pasó a ser el cuarto de Alfred y Matthew. Tuvieron que informarse de los colegios cercanos a los que pudieran asistir las criaturas, aunque perdieron una buena temporada de clases dadas todas las novedades.

Ese año se quedaron sin las vacaciones que tanto había esperado Francis, pero no podía decir que se sintiera menos feliz por ello. Arthur parecía haberse acostumbrado rápido a su función como padre, lo que le hacía especial ilusión al francés, quien creyó que acabaría arrepintiéndose por darle el consentimiento de poder quedarse con los niños. Lo que Arthur bien sabía es que se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que solo lo había hecho por su pareja.

Pero poco a poco los cambios fueron haciéndose parte de la rutina. Los meses iban pasando de forma rápida y antes de que ninguno de los cuatro pudiera darse cuenta, un año había transcurrido.

Faltaban pocos días para Navidad. La semana anterior habían logrado por fin ponerse de acuerdo con los padres biológicos de los niños para firmar los papeles de la adopción, por lo que, eufórico por saberse padre legítimo de las pequeños, Francis había anunciado a su amada familia que irían todos de vacaciones a España a pasar las fiestas. El francés le había pedido con anterioridad consejo a Antonio sobre sierras de su país donde pudieran pasar sus tan ansiadas "Navidades blancas", decidiéndose al final por la de Sierra Nevada.

Francis se había levantado a primera hora de la mañana ese día para prepararlo todo desde bien temprano, mientras Arthur seguía dormido en la cama. Sabía que su novio había arreglado las cosas que se llevaría la tarde anterior, pero los niños se empeñaron en entretenerlo a él con sus juegos y tuvo que dejarlo para ese mismo domingo.

―Francis, Francis ―lo llamó en voz baja Alfred, quien se veía que estaba recién levantado, junto a su hermano.

―¿Ya estáis despiertos? ―indagó Francis, mirándolos por un momento para después ir terminando de guardar los últimos accesorios para el frío―. ¿Qué os pasa?

―Alfred y yo nos preguntamos a qué hora nos iremos.

―Sí, sí, queremos irnos pronto y llegar rápido a la nieve.

―Pues en cuanto Arthur se arregle podríamos salir ya, así que… ―Francis cerró su maleta y los observó, sonriéndoles―… id a despertarlo.

Y ninguno de los dos tuvo problema alguno en cumplir aquella orden. Corrieron hacia la habitación de sus ahora padres y subieron a la cama de un salto, dando pequeños brincos en ella. Arthur no tardó en despertar con las voces de los niños llamando su nombre y apresurándolo a despertarse para poder llegar cuanto antes a las montañas.

―Voy, voy, pero dejad de saltar… ―les pidió Arthur con un deje de molestia en la voz por la poca delicadeza de su despertar.

Los niños se sentaron en el lado de la cama de Francis y detuvieron los brincos. Agradeciendo mentalmente la obediencia de los pequeños, el inglés se incorporó, alcanzando a ver a Francis en la puerta con una sonrisilla, mirándolo. Enarcó una ceja de forma interrogante, y el hombre se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde de esta por el lado de él.

―Te creía más puntual, Arthur ―dijo con falso reproche―. Hasta Matthew y Alfred están ya despiertos y tú aquí, durmiendo como si nuestro avión no saliera en…

―Cinco horas ―terminó la frase su pareja―. A diferencia de ti, preparé mis cosas ayer y yo no tardo siglo y medio en arreglarme. No sé por qué las prisas.

―Pues porque hay que desayunar antes de irse, por supuesto ―respondió como excusa cualquiera, guardándose que solo tenía ganas de verle la cara cuando sus hijos lo despertaran, pero la siguiente frase del inglés no la esperó.

―¿Y entonces qué haces que no has traído ya el desayuno? ―Francis alzó una ceja por aquella pregunta, pero Arthur no rectificó lo que acababa de decir―. Estás tardando.

―¿Podemos desayunar en la cama, Arthur? ―preguntó Alfred, echándose sobre el colchón de forma perezosa.

―Sí, si aquí el cocinero se pone a ello de una vez, tal vez lleguemos al aeropuerto antes de que salga el avión ―contestó Arthur y volvió a recostarse―. Aunque como buen francés que es, no comprende bien eso de "llegar a tiempo".

Francis pensó por un momento que podría haber llegado a enfadarse por despertarlo de aquella manera, pero al verlo volver a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse en la cama, comprendió de verdad lo que quería. Antes de que pudiera seguir poniéndose cómodo, retiró las cobijas de golpe, hecho que provocó que Arthur se agazapara más sobre las sábanas con molestia. Francis se agachó hasta alcanzar la oreja del inglés y poder susurrar:

―Me da que lo único que pretendes es seguir durmiendo, amor mío.

Acto seguido pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros y de sus piernas y lo levantó en peso. Arthur se revolvió y soltó improperios a los cuatro vientos dirigidos total y exclusivamente a Francis.

―¡Suéltame, imbécil, que eres un jodido enclenque y voy a terminar en el suelo por tu culpa! ―gritaba, aferrándose al cuello de su novio, aunque este le aseguraba que eso no pasaría.

Alfred no podía evitar reírse al verlos, pero Matthew, al ver factible cuanto gritaba su padre, los miraba con ligera preocupación. Pero bueno, lo que importaba era que Arthur saliera de la cama para poder ir a la nieve a la pronto, así que ninguno protestó.

Y así fue como la normalidad de aquel domingo se vio alterada por la llegada de dos niños y un mero _capricho francés_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Felicidades por haberlo terminado! Yo no hubiera aguantado escribirlo entero sin morir en el intento si no hubiese estado en uno de los momentos más moñas de mi vida (ajá). Agradecedle a la cursi de Alega de que lo haya publicado con todas las partes que constan en el fic original subido en LJ, porque pensaba quitar alguna que otra cosita la mar de "¡Por dios, me da va a dar diabetes!", pero entero está.
> 
> ¡Ah! Aclaro aquí también, para aquellas personas que no le hayan encontrado la relación, que me he basado en la novela de Matilda, de Roald Dahl. No quise aclararlo antes para que no hacer spoilers de mi propio fic (sí, eso). Es algo surrealista el final, ¿no? O los padres de Matthew y Alfred más bien. Pero me gustan las historias con final feliz (pese a lo que una crea), así que como dice el refrán francés: tout est bien qui finit bien.
> 
> Y lo que avisaba en las notas de arriba.
> 
> En FrUK_me_bastard (la comunidad de FrUK en LiveJournal, por si alguien no se ha coscado todavía) se está organizando un evento de fics FrUK (sí, sí, aunque esto último sea difícil de creer dada la temática de la comu) para el mes de abril. Y llegados a este punto ya doy por hecho que todas las que aquí anden leyendo saben lo que se celebra en abril, ¿no?
> 
> ¿Que no? ¡Pues andad a buscar Entente Cordiale en Google, gente! Por cada persona que no lo sepa y lo descubra, Francia e Inglaterra se dan un besito en la mejilla. Y si queréis que los besos sean acomodados en otras zonas del cuerpo a elección de la fangirl, solo tenéis que echarle un vistazo al evento en sí. Os dejo las normas [aquí](http://fruk-me-bastard.livejournal.com/52315.html), donde también se explica de qué trata todo. Las inscripciones se hacen en [este otro link](http://fruk-me-bastard.livejournal.com/52667.html), pero es mejor que os paséis primero por el anterior para entender de qué va este rollo y eso.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero que os apuntéis las que queráis y podáis.
> 
> (Por cierto, por cada review que se deje Inglaterra y Francia se hacen arrumacos en la cama.)


End file.
